Life in the Playstation Community
by Kirooxe
Summary: A collection of short stories I made featuring the cast of characters
1. Sly and Drake

Nathan slammed his fist against a vending machine obviously annoyed "This damn machine never works!" He shouted to himself attracting the attention of a few, including a certain raccoon

"Yeah, it rarely ever does." Sly told Drake leaning on the broken machine "That`s why everybody just goes out to that corner store outside"

"I know, I would go myself but I didnt get paid yet..." Drake said slightly annoyed, arms crossed "Mind lending me a dollar or some?" He asked holding a hand out

"I`ll do you something better." Sly turmed around and walked directly into Radec on purpose "Oh, Sorry there."

Radec spun around and faced him "Watch where you are walking, scum." He then sat down on the brown couch and blandly examined one of his grenades. Sly has never been his favorite, well nobody was actually

Sly then strolled back to Drake "I`m back."

"It was obviously not an accident. Why`d you do that?" Drake asked eyes closed trying to answer his own question soon followed by a 'snapping' sound

"Huh?" Drake turned to Sly and saw him twirling Radec`s knife in his hand

"Here ya go." Sly handed Drake his chips he tried getting earlier "I don`t think he minds if I borrowed this"

"Thanks..." Drake took the chips and looked at him "But don`t you think he will get mad?

"Nahh, I`ll give it back right now -"

"WHERE IS THAT DAMNED ANIMAL!?" Radec shot up from his seat facing Sly "YOU!"

"Better run." Drake told Sly "Hurry, he`s coming fast."

"Your right, see you!" Sly said bursting out the door, Radec following after him


	2. Meow

Heihachi and Toro were sitting down at a table by Ratchet and Clank when Ratchet broke the silence between him and his robotic friend "Hey look at them, the cat just keeps meowing and the guy understands him clearly." He looked back at them again "He is like the only person here who can communicate with him"

"Well, I can understand him." Clank said in reply "Somehow, his speech translates for me when I hear it"

"Mind telling me what they are talking about?" Ratchet asked excitedly about finally learning about what the cat talks about

"Okay. I`ll tell you when they continue" Clank said turning to Toro

"Mew meow meow, mrreow!" Toro told Heihachi

Heihachi laughed in response "None of them put up of a challenge at all!"

"What`d he say?" Ratchet elbowed Clank

"He said that the people here are good at fighting but apparently the other man disagrees" Clank answered

"Anybody you find not worthy of us at all?" Heihachi said in his original language

"Meow...Mew mow meow" Toro said than pointed at Ratchet "Meow"

"He said that he was not really fond of you-" Clank tried telling him

"What?!" Ratchet stood up "Im going over there!"

He started towards Toro "Ratchet wait, I`m not finished yet!"

But alas, by then Heihachi was laughing at Toro clinging to Ratchets head from trying not to fight

Clank sighed then said "He said he didnt like the the person we fought earlier, Jak well... Mostly Daxter"

"Oh... Heheh" Ratchet said nervouly after Toro hopped off his head "Sorry!"

"Not like ME?!" Daxter said by Toro "Bring it on baby!" He raised his hands

Toro put his arms around his face unsure about what to do in the current situation "Meow"


	3. Newcomers

Sly ran down the hallway almost knocking over a woman with blonde hair and gold-colored eyes

"What was that?" The lady also known as Kat asked herself

Radec came barreling down the hall shouting "I`ll kill him!"

"I didnt even sign up yet and people are fighting already." Kat said to herself looking at the doors she was passing "Arena transporters...Costumes...Ah here it is, sign ups."

Kat opened up the door and stepped in and saw Good Cole standing there along with Sackboy  
"Ah there you are." Cole said "Signing up right?"

"Yes." Kat answered "What do I do?"

"Just fill out this form" Cole said holding out his hand "Sackboy?"

The sack creature opened up his poppit menu and summoned up a small electronic tablet form and placed it on Cole`s hand

"Everything you need to know is on here" Cole told her handing her the tablet "You can sit over there"

"Thank you." Kat walked to the couch reading the form "This seems simple enough...Name, Style, Age...Rival?"

Then a man walked in the room "Sign ups?" He asked Kat

"Yes, right." Kat answered him

Sackboy tugged on his pants leg, when he looked down Sackboy handed him his form

"Thanks." The man took it and sat in front of Kat as he whispered to himself "Name, Age, Style, Weapons, Rival..."

"Kat?"

"Emmet Graves?"

The two said nearly at the same time then looked up at each other "You...?"

They filled out their forms and handed them to Cole

"Alright you guys will not start fighting in awhile, I was told near the beginning of next year." Cole told the two, walking to the door "Come with me, I`ll show you your rooms

Kat and Emmet followed Cole and Sackboy down a large hallways lined with doors that have names on them

"Nathan and Sly...Nariko and Dante? Are these the other fighters?" Kat asked

"Seems like it." Emmet guessed after hearing an argument about releasing and capturing monkeys coming from the 'Parappa and Spike' room

"Here we go" Cole said pointing at a wordless door "Mind doing the honors kid?"

Sackboy smiled then opened up his sticker menu and placed a sticker on the empty panel making the names 'Emmet and Kat' appear on the door

"Its not really anything special, it has three rooms one for both of you and one as a sort of 'main' room I guess" Cole said leading them into the room "The boss provided things like a closet, bed, and dresser with a lamp your on your own for anything else you want."

"We gotta go, why dont you settle in and get to know each other or whatever." Cole said before leaving

Kat walked to her room already tired since it was already late, Emmett doing the same

"Seems we might be fighting each other in a few weeks." Emmet said to Kat from his door

"Yeah, see you tomorrow."

The two both await the day they will soon fight each other eagerly.


	4. CAKE PLEASE!

Fat Princess managed to kill everybody except Sackboy "Do you have cake?" She said out loud as the patapon sung in the background and Sackboy in a corner with his bounce pad

The other two fighters sat in the end lobby waiting for the match to end, watching the two fight when Sackboy brought out a weapon that would cause his own destruction

"Oh no..." Drake said putting his hand on his forehead

"What. Is. He. Doing!?" Daxter shouted from Jak`s shoulder, pointing at the screen

Sackboy put the Cake-Inator onto his head and shot one nearly hitting her even worse, landing in front of her

"Cake?" The princess said poking the blob making it explode as she licked her finger "Cake!"

Sackboy`s expression changed from neutral to fear realizing what he has done as Fat Princess charged toward him

He rapidly shot more cakes at her only for her to catch and eat them all as she glowed blue as a sign as her super being activated "Chicken!" She shouted

Sackboy maxed out his fear expression as he tried to escape and she chased him, in search for his cake producing item

"Victory!"

"Finally." Drake said as the face-cam zoomed on his face with him noticing something odd

"Give it to me!" Fat princess was trying to steal the cake-inator from Sackboy in her victory screen

"Oh dear, Excuse me Sackbots please start making another Cake-Inator I have a feeling Sackthing will be needing another one." Victoria Bathysphere told her workers after seeing Sackboy struggle on her screen


End file.
